


A cold night... (F!Eivor)

by kittycat_beans



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Eivor comforts you during a cold night.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Kudos: 43





	A cold night... (F!Eivor)

The blonde wolf stirs awake late in the dark of night, feeling something strange in her chest, like there is something wrong. Her arm stretches towards you but her hand feels at wool and not warm skin, not your warm skin she is so used to. Odd, you rarely left her side during the night. In fact, you always refused to leave even in the morning, often trying to convince her to stay the entire day with you in her arms and were so vocal about her literally pushing you off the bundle of sheep-skin so you stopped being childish.

Eivor's first instinct was to look outside of the bed, her eyes to the floor in case you had managed to roll out of hers arms during sleep and landed yourself on the wood. Without you in sight, a bit of panic settled in her heart with the thought that someone might be hurting you while she sat in her bed. Hopping off she shouted for her servants, waking them up from their deep slumber as she hastily put something on and left the room to order them to look around for you.

She wondered if anyone from the village would dare take you from her, knowing she was the leader and did not take kindly to having her family and friends messed with. It made no sense in her mind but she wasn't the most logical at the moment, far too afraid that you could be in danger to consider any possible scenario where you might have left her willingly.

The frantic running around from her servants did not calm her down one bit. Eivor heaved and left the hut to search outside for any traces of where you might have gone to, barely catching a figure on the roof of her home. It was hard to see through the darkness but she managed to squint at the small flame that lit up your features enough for her to recognize you.

"Sætur, what are you doing up there?!", Eivor didn't know her heart could beat this fast, a mixture of a few too raw emotions making her clench and relax her hands. She had feared for you but seemed to be relieved that you hadn't been taken away. She was glad to see you but also pissed-off that you had put her through a waking nightmare by disappearing.

You looked down at her but then away, your focus on the wooden statues not too far from the long-house that often served for ritualistic speaking with Gods.

Eivor frowned, "Will you join me on the ground so we can speak?", your silence made her heart ache. You would have asked her to join you or made some kind of joke about how she should climb instead of trying to boss you around. Your silence was odd, it brought panic back into her heart and she was forced to join you on the roof, finding a secure spot next yours.

"My love, it's not like you to make me worry. I can see that something is bothering you...", her heart ached once more at your small gasp, your trying so hard to seem strong even though she could see your eyes shine with the need to cry. She touched your cheek with her knuckles, rough and maimed skin touching at the stray tear that rolled down your soft cheek.

The older woman pulled herself closer, bare knee brushing against her clothed one and she noticed just how thin your layers were. With a slow reach she placed an arm around you and you instantly hid your face in her shoulder, the quiet sob making her pout.

"Will you tell me what is causing you pain?", Eivor put her right hand on your cheek, caressing at the damp skin, wiping your tears away with her thumb. You let her hold you in silence, soaking up the warmth from your lover's body to try and warm your own after you had been sitting in the cold of night with so little on.

You felt so comfortable in her embrace; Eivor had such a gentle and loving nature with you that you couldn't feel awful for too long. Her soft touches from those battle-worn fingers on your face made a ghost of a smile tug at your lips, those few last little sniffles leaving you when she hummed a lullaby.

"Kærasta, I am so sorry...", you mumbled against the fabric of her clothing, nuzzling at her arm. "I needed a moment to think. I never wanted to worry you...", it was soft but the kiss she gave your head made you look up at her, offering a tired but grateful smile.

"What's wrong, my love? I haven't seen you weep like this since your elders' passing...", Eivor hugged you close to her chest, your slight shaking a sign it would be a good idea to have this conversation indoors.

You shook your head, a feeling of embarrassment washing over you and staining your cheeks in red. It was foolish to mull over those who were gone and even more foolish about those who fell during war but underneath the muscle and the scars you were a daughter of the skies like any other one: human.

"I suppose mourning is harder than I thought. You know, last week...I had never seen such a large burial. It must be stupid hearing this...", you sighed. Another tender touch from her palm and you closed your lids, pressing into the marred skin offering you comfort.

"Did it pain you seeing how many men we lost? I would never find your pain stupid...just that I wish I could shield your heart better so you wouldn't feel pain ever again, my love.", she kissed your forehead, index and thumb taking a hold of your chin for her to press her lips to yours in a sweet and warm kiss.

You smiled softlyagainst her mouth, touched by the kind words she gave you. While your heart was still torn by what you had seen at the burial and your hope of them being in a better place, you felt like some of that weight had been lifted by your lover.

"May we go back to bed? Before I turn to frost...", the faint chuckle you made brought warmth to Eivor's concerned heart, a bit of happiness returning to both of you as you climbed down and were faced with the panting servants who had been searching for you.

With many apologies to your tired servants, Eivor led you back into your room and soft bed. Secure in her warm and strong arms you found enough peace to close your eyes, sigh her name and drift off to sleep.


End file.
